Entre dulce y salado
by sue-zoe
Summary: ason y Riki pertenecen a mundos distintos; Iason dirigiendo una importante empresa y Riki un simple estudiante de cocina que trabaja a medio tiempo como taxista. Sus destinos se cruzan cuando el moreno salva al rubio de perder unos papeles importantes, el Mink cae rendido inmediatamente ante los encantos de Riki y para tenerlo a su lado, lo contrata como su chofer. (IasonxRiki)
1. Capítulo 1 El sobre amarillo

**Capitulo1. El sobre amarillo**

A pesar de que el reloj marcara ya el mediodía, la penumbra alumbraba gran parte del departamento. Iason Mink siempre mantenía cerradas las cortinas hasta que el sol se ocultaba, su piel blancuzca era bastante sensible a los rayos solares. Más aquella tarde las nubes oscuras se asentaron en el cielo desde muy temprano. La lluvia no tardaría en caer.

- Lo sé… enseguida voy para allá. No te preocupes.

El rubio colgó la llamada. Tomó su saco y el sobre amarillo que esperaban con ansias en la oficina. Aquellos papeles tan importantes, llenos de tantos meses de trabajo… no sería exagerado decir que la compañía dependía mucho de su presentación.

Iason se subió al vehículo y procedió a encenderlo… pero sin éxito.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Probó una vez más. Pero el auto se negaba a encender.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Acabo de sacarlo de la agencia… - Suspiró – Esto no me puede estar pasando, esos papeles tienen que entregarse hoy mismo… Raoul ya debe estar esperando en la oficina. Mientras me envía a su chofer será demasiado tarde…

Se había confiado. Nunca esperó que su auto nuevo le fallara en un momento tan crucial.

Tras pensarlo un par de minutos y para nada agradado con la idea, decidió llamar una de las líneas de taxis que conocía.

- Grandioso… - Vociferó sarcástico. Su celular se quedó sin batería.

Todo parecía típico de un día que va de mal en peor.

Suspiró con fuerza y no lo pensó más. Cuando estuvo en la calle divisó un taxi y lo detuvo.

- Buenas tardes señor. Mi nombre es Riki y hoy seré su conductor.

- … Si, si… - Respondió sin prestarle atención. Se tomó el tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

El muchacho no pudo evitar mirar a su pasajero a través del espejo retrovisor. No podía evitarlo, sus cabellos rubios y sus preciosos ojos lo llamaban.

- …Y dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

Riki trató de buscarle conversación. Contándole cosas y haciéndole preguntas. Pero Iason no quiso contestarle.

- Escúchame: No me interesa hablar contigo. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de hacerme preguntas – Su tono de voz era severo.

- Está bien… sólo quería ser amable.

- No quiero que seas amable. No lo hagas, no finjas que te interesas por mí cuando realmente eso no te importa. Detesto que hagan eso.

- … - Se sintió intimidado y prefirió callar.

Cuando llegaron al sitio. Iason le pagó a Riki con un billete de alta denominación.

- Esto… - Revisó entre los billetes que tenía - …Vaya, parece que no tengo cambio – Sonrió con gentileza – Si quieres me esperas mientras voy…

- ¿Sabes qué? – Interrumpió con molestia – Déjalo así.

- Pero… - El rubio se marchaba – Esto… ¡Que tenga una feliz tarde! – Exclamó, más el hombre ni se volteó a mirarle – Parece que tiene mucha prisa… - Bufó - Tsk, pero que hombre tan pesado.

Riki prefirió no prestarle atención al asunto y decidió seguir con su trabajo. La siguiente persona que se subió a su taxi, fue una mujer muy hermosa. Era agradable, entablaron una conversación enseguida.

- ¿? ¿Qué es esto? – La chica descubrió en el asiento un sobre amarillo – Oye, creo que se le olvidó a alguien.

- ¿Ah? Debe ser del pasajero que se bajó hace poco – Lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la guantera – Pero que descuido… "¿Será de ese hombre? Tiene que serlo ¿Cómo se le pudo quedar algo así?"

- ¿Tendrá alguna dirección escrita? Debe ser algo muy importante.

- Que va. Si de verdad fuera tan importante no lo hubiese abandonado.

- Eso no tiene que ver. Las cosas se pierden, sean importantes o no.

- …

- Puede que la persona esté preocupada por haberlo perdido.

- "Yo… tengo que entregárselo. Sea como sea"

Riki era un muchacho extremadamente apegado a sus valores, por mas molesto que le hubiese parecido aquel sujeto, estaba convencido de que tenía que hacer lo posible por entregarle el bendito sobre.

El pelinegro dejó a la chica y regresó al edificio en dónde se hubo bajado el rubio. La lluvia arreciaba por lo que tuvo que resguardar el sobre bajo su chaqueta. Tras bajarse del auto se asombró por la estructura de la empresa.

- Un momento… ¿Cómo haré para entregárselo? Ni siquiera sé que cargo tiene ni cómo se llama… tal vez lo diga dentro – No estaba seguro si abrir el sobre, no quería ultrajar la privacidad de alguien.

El muchacho tomó coraje y entró al edificio.

- No sé en dónde lo perdí…

- No te preocupes Iason. Deja que llame a Katze y te acompaño hasta tu departamento.

- Gracias Raoul. Aunque eso no reparará el hecho de que perderemos más tiempo. La reprimenda de Júpiter es… inevitable. Ya sabes lo estricta que es con el manejo de sus empresas.

Los hombres llegaron a la recepción y se hallaron con una escena bastante pintoresca: Un Riki empapado de pies a cabeza trataba de convencer a las recepcionistas de que lo dejaran entrar sin una cita previa.

- Les digo que se lo entregaré en persona. Tengo que asegurarme de que lo reciba. Lo dejó en mi auto y es mi responsabilidad entregárselo en sus propias manos – Exclamó con determinación: - ¡He dicho!

- Pero ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? Si ni siquiera sabe como se llama – Comentó la mujer, cansada de tratar con el terco pelinegro.

- Ya te dije que es rubio.

- Y yo ya te mencioné que aquí hay muchos. La empresa es extranjera y la mayoría de sus trabajadores lo son también.

- Am… bueno, pero estoy seguro de que lo reconoceré con sólo verlo – Tronó los dedos – Así de rápido.

- Por favor… no insista.

Iason y Raoul se acercaron.

- ¿Y éste de dónde salió? – Raoul lo miró despreciativo. Bajo de él se estaba formando un charco de agua.

- ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó Riki con una enorme sonrisa tras reconocer a Iason.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? – Fue su respuesta, un tanto seca.

- Em… - Riki abrió su chaqueta y sacó el sobre, los ojos azules lo hicieron sonrojar. No había podido detallarlos en el vehículo - … Dejaste esto en el taxi – El agua de sus cabellos no tardó en deslizarse por su rostro.

El Mink tomó el sobre con las marcas de los dedos mojados y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, observando al muchacho.

- "Es realmente… un hombre apuesto" – Riki ahora podía admirar a aquel hombre con su traje a la medida y su largo cabello extendido a su alrededor – "Wow Riki… ¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo antes?..."

- Ten.

El moreno salió de su trance ante los billetes que se mostraban ante él.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto?

- Tú paga. Por venir a entregarlo – Le enseñó el sobre – Con esto y lo de hace poco, de seguro ya hiciste un día completo conmigo. Anda. Tómalo y vete a tu casa a holgazanear.

- "¿Cómo se atreve? Este hombre… es… detestable" - Riki apretó los puños. Jamás se hubo sentido tan humillado. La apariencia del ojiazul ahora no le parecía tan admirable.

A pesar de que Iason parecía un ángel se comportaba como todo un diablo. La manera tan despectiva en que le hablaba y miraba, se lo aseguraban.

- No lo quiero.

- ¿?

- No lo hice por dinero. En ningún momento pensé en que me pagarías por entregarlo. Lo hice porque siendo mi cliente lo olvidaste y era mi deber devolvértelo. Es más… - Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó los billetes – Toma, tu cambio… lo olvidaste también. Se ve muy claro que aparte de un grosero, eres un hombre bastante despistado.

- ¡!

- Bueno, sólo vine a eso… Siempre a su servicio. Que tenga una feliz tarde – Tras decir esto, el muchacho salió del lugar dejando una estela de agua a su paso.

Iason permaneció quieto, absorto en lo que acababa de suceder. Se dio cuenta de que el sobre aún continuaba cerrado ¿Qué acaso el joven no había tenido curiosidad de saber que había dentro?

- Pero que atrevido – Mencionó Raoul sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te lo parece? – En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa – Yo creo que tiene agallas – Apretó los billetes en su mano – Y eso me es muy interesante.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2 Ese no es mi nombre

Capitulo 2. Ese no es mi nombre

Luego de que Iason volvió a ver a Riki, no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.

Y es que su actitud lo hubo dejado impresionado: No importarle mojarse con la lluvia para entregarle los documentos, rechazar su dinero y de paso tener la osadía de responderle sus abusivos comentarios… eso lo dejó sin aliento. Claro, no lo admitía. Simplemente el joven se colaba en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando y pensaba que era por simple admiración.

- Hoy no quiero manejar – Pensó en voz alta. Ya había arreglado el problemita del automóvil, pero por alguna "desconocida" razón no tenía deseos de usarlo – Bien, tomaré un taxi.

Casi con una sonrisa en la cara fue a tomar el mencionado taxi. Detuvo el primero que halló y al subirse se decepcionó. No era como que a la primera se hallaría al muchacho.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

No lo sabía y lo peor de todo era que se lo había dicho…

"_Buenas_ _tardes_ _señor._ _Mi_ _nombre_ _es_ _####_ _y_ _hoy_ _seré_ _su_ _conductor__" _

Se recriminaba por no recordarlo. Siempre hubo tenido una memoria perfecta, tanto visual como auditiva; obviamente si prestaba atención a lo que quería recordar. Aquel día no le hubo importado un pimiento si se llamaba Carlos o Alberto, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran los benditos papeles. Ahora quería saberlo y no tenía manera.

- "Víctor, Manuel, Alex, Nickson… podría llamarse de cualquier manera"… Oye ¿Conoces a todos los que trabajan en la línea? – Iason decidió averiguar con aquel hombre.

- Algunos, no todos.

- ¿Conoces a un joven como de unos veintitantos, de estatura pequeña, cabellos negros y ojos marrones?

- Mmm, con esa descripción puede ser cualquiera señor.

Tenía razón, morenos bajitos habían muchos. Pero aquel joven no era como cualquier otro moreno. Iason no tardó en recordar su sonrisa amable tras el volante, su ternura luego de darle el sobre, aquella mirada bravía cuando le entregó el dinero… la imagen del chico empapado de pies a cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de lo malagradecido que se hubo comportado en aquel momento, después de todo le hubo entregado los papeles a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. Había detenido su jornada laboral por un completo desconocido.

- "Y a todas estas… ¿Por qué quiero saber como se llama?" – Pensó – "¿Por qué sigo subiéndome a los taxis? ¿Acaso no es para encontrarlo de nuevo?"

Los días pasaban y las ganas de Iason de manejar también. Raoul se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto pero siempre desistió. Prefería irse en los taxis. Por lo que no tardó con hacerse de los números de varias líneas; si era lo suficientemente persistente lograría un día dar con el chofer indicado – porque aparte de no recordar su nombre, no recordaba a que línea de taxi pertenecía –, algún día lo encontraría.

Riki llegó hasta los apartamentos Eos. Un cliente lo esperaba. Hacía ya un mes desde que hubo recogido en aquel lugar al pedante de ojos azules. Muy poco recordaba el amargo encuentro, sin embargo la curiosidad por saber su nombre le acuciaba el cerebro de vez en cuando.

- De seguro debe tener un nombre gracioso y difícil de pronunciar como Maximilliam, Geovanni, Fergusson, Stuart… si, esa clase de gente siempre tienen nombres así…

Cuando giró la vista por casi no se le desorbitan los ojos, el hombre rubio ¡Estaba ahí!

- "No puede ser… ¡Es él!" – Se volteó – "¿Será que me vio? ¿Me habrá visto?" – Se tapaba el rostro – "¿Y si es él el cliente? No, no puede ser… no lo creo… ¡No puede serlo!"

La puerta se abrió y cerró. Riki se levantó de golpe, su corazón brincó igualmente cuando los ojos azules y los suyos chocaron.

- Buen día.

- ¿Eh…? – Desvió la vista – Buen día…

- "Te encontré por fin" – Sonrió internamente el ojiazul.

El vehículo dio marcha y el Mink se preguntó cómo haría para preguntarle el nombre. Si se lo preguntaba de frente, se daría cuenta de que la vez pasada no le hubo prestado la más mínima atención. Una mala manera de iniciar una relación. Ya no quería continuar cometiendo errores con el muchacho.

- "¿Por qué Dios…?... ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que pararme éste hombre tan malasangre?" – Sentía que las manos le temblaban – "Por suerte tengo bastante cambio hoy… me fijaré muy bien para que no deje nada en los asientos… y por más que curiosidad que tenga no le haré preguntas ni comentarios. También tengo que evitar mirarlo, lo que sé me costará porque realmente es un hombre muy atractivo… Cielos… ¡¿Por qué a mí?!" – Estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, frustrado.

- Esto…

- ¡! – Tuvo un respingo – Dígame… señor.

- Los papeles que me entregaste el otro día… eran documentos muy importantes.

- … ¿En serio? Que bueno que no se perdieron entonces.

- Así es – Asintió – Y eso fue gracias a ti. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo la otra vez. En verdad me salvaste el pellejo.

- Ah, no fue nada – No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

- También…

- ¿…Eh?

- …Quería excusarme por mi comportamiento. Ese día estaba algo estresado. No fue mi intención portarme tan grosero.

- Eh, no, no… no es para tanto. Lo entiendo perfectamente… - Estaba nervioso ante el hecho de que aquel hombre se estuviera disculpando - "No puedo creerlo, me ha dado las gracias y se ha disculpado… definitivamente no es un mal hombre" – Su corazón latía a mil por hora – Pienso que por más mal que nos sintamos, debemos evitar que eso afecte nuestra relación con las demás personas.

- Mmm ciertamente, tienes razón – Su comentario lo llenó de una sensación muy grata - Entonces ¿Todo arreglado? ¿Sin resentimientos?

- Claro, no hay problema.

Se dirigieron unas sonrisas. A pesar de que Riki era en extremo conversador con sus clientes, en aquel instante quedó completamente mudo y sin tener idea de que decir o de qué hablar. Los minutos pasaban y el deseo de retomar la conversación se acrecentaba. ¡Cuanta ironía! Ahora que quería, no sabía de qué hablar.

- "¿Y si le comento del clima? No… eso está demasiado chafo… tampoco me viene a la mente ninguna noticia reciente que pueda comentar y no creo que sea fan de los deportes… con las mujeres es más sencillo, siempre puedes halagar su peinado o su ropa, en cambio con un hombre… si le pregunto algo como eso podría molestarse…" – Lo miró de soslayo y su corazón se estremeció – "…Pero ¿Cómo no halagar un rostro tan hermoso? Tal vez debería encender la radio… jum…"

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Inició Iason.

- ¡! Claro…

- ¿No sentiste en ningún momento curiosidad por saber que decían esos papeles?

- Pues si… lo que no se sabe se quiere conocer.

- ¿Y por qué no abriste el sobre?

- Porque si estaba cerrado era porque no todo el mundo podía leer su contenido.

- Por lo visto eres bastante honrado.

- Así me criaron.

Al rubio le agradó aquello del moreno.

- Era un nuevo proyecto que quería exponer a la compañía. Pudiste abrirlo y no hubiera habido problemas. Lo cerré para evitar extraviar alguna hoja.

- Conque era eso.

- Pero es bueno saber que eres digno de confianza… Dime ¿Te gustaría tener un trabajo más lucrativo?

- ¿Cómo podría? Soy estudiante, apenas pude conseguirme éste con lo poco de mi experiencia. Sé manejar y tratar con la gente, lo que es más que suficiente para el trabajo.

- Te ofrezco ser mi chofer. Es igual a éste trabajo, sólo que ganarás muchísimo más dinero y al único que tendrás que llevar y traer… será a mí.

Riki se permitió un par de segundos para pensar.

- ¿Está usted hablando en serio? ¿Y por qué me lo propone?

- Ya te lo dije, me has demostrado que eres de fiar y perseverante. Eso no se encuentra tan fácil… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Los corazones se aceleraban sin saber el uno del otro. No sabía que conllevaría, pero Riki estaba seguro de algo: Quería continuar viendo a aquel hombre rubio las veces que le fueran posibles.

- Está bien. Acepto – Mantuvo la mirada al frente.

El Mink se sintió aliviado.

- Entonces acabas de hacer un trato con Iason Mink – El rubio le extendió la mano – Espero que no me decepciones.

- Le aseguro que Riki siempre da lo mejor de sí – Afirmó tras estrecharla.

De aquella manera, supieron como se llamaban sin tener que preguntárselo el uno al otro.

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo 3 Por favor… No me hagas esper

**Capitulo 3. Por favor… No me hagas esperar**

Al iniciar su primer día como chofer del Mink, Riki estaba muy contento. Tenía buenas expectativas con respecto al trabajo.

- _Señor Iason, soy yo Riki... su chofer. Ya estoy aquí afuera._

- Ok. Bajo en un minuto.

Check!

Pero no fue un minuto lo que tuvo que esperar Riki. Fue más. Eso lo irritó en cierto modo.

- "Cielos… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese hombre? Me dice que tengo que llegar tempranísimo y luego me hace esperar más de media hora… ¡Que tanto se tiene que arreglar!"… ¡Ah! … ¡Muy buenos días señor! – Una gota escurridiza se deslizaba por su frente, sin darse cuenta el ojiazul se había subido al vehículo.

- Buenos días - Se recostó en el asiento y no dijo nada más.

- …

Riki dio marcha. Pasaban los minutos y el silencio estaba volviéndose bastante incómodo.

- Ammm… esto… - Trató de llamar su atención - ¿Se encuentra bien…?

- ¿? – Salió de su trance - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mmm… bueno, como está tan callado…

- … - Se permitió otro par de segundos de silencio - …No suelo ser muy conversador – Lo cual, era cierto.

- Ya veo… "No tienes que decírmelo" – Eso sólo aumentó la presión que sentía el pobre muchacho. Trató de enfocar su atención al volante.

- Riki – Llamó.

- ¡Si…señor! – Saltó en su sitio.

- No tienes porque tratarme de usted.

- ¿Eh…?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- Pero… ¿No estoy trabajando para usted? Digo, soy su chofer y le debo respeto a usted... mi jefe.

- … - Pensó – Tienes razón… – Dirigió su vista a la ventana.

- Esto… ¿Puedo encender la radio?

- …Adelante.

Riki agradeció cuando sintonizó el ruidoso programa de radio. Aquella barrera que no evitaba formarse entre ellos pudo ser disimulada con el sonido de la música.

- "Quiere llamarme señor… " – Pensaba el rubio – "Es cierto, me ve como su superior, porque es lo que soy… ¿Acaso… no debí empezar todo esto de otra manera?" – Miró de soslayo en dirección del joven – "Es cierto, contratarlo como mi chofer me permite verlo todos los días… tampoco estoy seguro de lo que espero de él. Además, puede que no sea homosexual…"

Fue difícil para el pelinegro manejar sabiendo que de vez en cuando el Mink le clavaba de la mirada, estaba seguro de que lo estaba evaluando como su chofer. No podía tener ningún fallo.

- Que tenga un buen día – Sonrió levemente - ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras…?

- Haz lo que quieras. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

- Está bien. Creo que aprovecharé de visitar a unos amigos.

- …Mejor aprovecha de estudiar un poco ¿No? – Le molestaba la idea de que el muchacho usara su tiempo libre para reunirse con otros hombres – De seguro debes tener alguna evaluación cercana.

- Mmm… no me haga pensar en esas cosas – No pudo evitar sonreír.

Iason entró a la oficina y en toda su jornada, el muchacho de negras hebras y su preciosa sonrisa, estuvieron presente en su cabeza. Él, que era capaz de quedarse a dormir en la oficina para no volver a su monótona vida, estaba deseando encontrar una oportunidad para marcharse a casa. Estuvo a cada rato mirando el reloj, lo que hizo las horas más interminables.

- ¿Cómo que en una hora estas aquí? – No disimuló su enojo en el tono de su voz.

- _Discúlpeme. Es que como el clima está tan malo, subí a unas personas que llevaban rato esperando por alguien que pudiera llevarlas y me terminó agarrando la cola… ¿Señor Iason? ¿Está ahí?_

El rubio continuaba con el auricular en el oído, pero no quería decir nada. Estaba analizando las palabras del chico.

_- _Si, aquí estoy aún… por tu culpa.

- _¡Glup! Si de verdad no puede esperarme ¿No puede pedirle a un amigo que lo lleve?_

- ¡No! ¡No puedo maldita sea! Eres mi chofer y me iré cuando vengas a buscarme.

Clank!

En el momento en que el Mink se giró, se halló con un Raoul un tanto sorprendido por la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo.

- Vaya… ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

- No te burles Raoul…

- Por lo visto ese chico no es muy responsable.

- …

- ¿Por qué mejor no usas tu auto? Siempre te ha gustado manejar. No sé porque ahora te ha dado por tener un chofer. Siempre te quejabas porque yo tengo uno.

- Ya viene en camino. Hay mucho tráfico – Fue su respuesta.

Lo que decía el Am era cierto, prefería manejar su propio vehículo que permitir que alguien lo llevara y trajera. Se sentía más poderoso en la carretera también.

Riki había calculado bien el tiempo, de hecho, estaba seguro de que llegaría a la empresa mucho antes de la salida del rubio. Pero cuando una viejecita le preguntó la manera de llegar hasta una dirección bastante apartada, el muchacho no pudo resistirse a llevarla "sana y salva" hasta su destino; ya luego de la solitaria ancianita, una mujer con un perrito en brazos lo sedujo ¿Cómo ignorar a la pobre muchacha que trataba con insistencia de llevar a su querida mascota al veterinario? Ningún taxista quería llevarla por temor a que el animal le ensuciara el vehículo ¡Que desconsideración! Riki no se lo pensó ni un segundo, llamó a la chica y algo dudosa se montó en el auto… hubo recibido las gracias – porque se negó a recibir el dinero que quisieron darle - así como la bendición de la anciana y la sonrisa de la muchacha; esperaba acordarse de eso cuando recibiera el regaño de su vida.

El auto llegó por fin y Iason se subió. No tuvo reparo en cerrar la puerta sonoramente. Riki ya sabía que estaba molesto.

- ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que quedarme a dormir en la oficina… ¿Qué es ese olor?

- Fui por algo de comer en el camino – Anunció tratando de distraer el enojo del hombre – Toma. También traje para ti – Habló rápido para cambiar el tema.

El rubio no se fijó en que momento tomó el sandwich, ni en que momento había empezado a tutearle, se perdió cuando el chico le dio un mordisco al suyo.

- Está bueno. Anda pruébalo – Le invitó animadamente.

Iason jamás comía cosas compradas fuera de restaurantes de cinco estrellas y mucho menos cosas dadas por taxistas. Pero algo en los ojos de Riki lo hicieron probar de aquello y descubrir que tenía no sólo un buen olor sino un delicioso sabor.

- Riki…

- ¿Mmm? – Continuaba masticando.

- No deberías andar recogiendo gente en la calle.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Ya no eres un taxista Riki ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes otro auto? – Continuó regañando. Le había provisto de un auto nuevo, por eso el hecho de que dudara la muchacha de subirse.

- Pero me quedan muchas horas libres luego de que te dejo en la oficina. Puedo hacer unas carreras sin ningún problema.

- No lo hagas. Ya te dije que usaras ese tiempo para estudiar mejor.

El pelinegro agachó la mirada.

- Cuando te contraté como mi chofer te volviste exclusivo. Sólo para mí ¿Entiendes?

- Eh… si…

- No quiero que recojas a nadie más. Únicamente me tienes que llevar a mí.

- Ya me quedó claro.

Sin embargo el Mink quería prolongar más la conversación, el problema era que no sabía de qué manera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el chico había empezado a tutearle. Quiso sonreír debido a eso y también ante la idea de que el muchacho comprara aquella comida para agradarlo. El auto continuaba estacionado y ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos…

- "Aunque puede ser que lo hiciera para que no me molestara con él"

- "Por lo visto no me regañará más. Gracias a Dios" – Suspiró aliviado Riki para luego dar marcha al vehículo.

Llegaron al edificio Eos cuando las estrellas brillaban en su mayor esplendor en el cielo.

- Llegamos… que descanse señor. De nuevo disculpe lo de hoy.

- No hay problema… - Se detuvo antes de bajarse – Gracias por el sandwich.

- De nada. Nos vemos mañana señor.

- Riki.

- ¿Si? Dígame.

- … - Le miró un momento en silencio – Ya te lo dije: No me hables de "usted".

- ¿…?...

- Continúame tuteando. Como lo hacías hace un rato.

- Bien… si es lo que quieres.

- Si, así está mejor.

El Mink asintió para luego bajarse del auto.

Iason entró al edificio, pero en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Riki no se daría cuenta, se asomó para verlo hasta que el auto se perdiera de vista.

En su apartamento se quitó las molestas ropas y se puso algo más cómodo. Abrió la nevera y nada de lo que vio allí le abrió el apetito. Normalmente comía durante horas de oficina, como en las reuniones o porque Raoul lo obligaba a ir con él a algún restaurant de moda. Eran raras las veces en que comía algo en su casa. Cerró la puerta y se dedicó a analizar su habitación en penumbras.

Él no cenaba y se había comido el sándwich que le trajo Riki entero.

- Me haces cenar, perder las ganas de manejar y ansiar que me traten con familiaridad… ¿Qué más puedes generar en mí, jovencito?

Continuará….


	4. capitulo 4 Lo más importante

**Capitulo 4. Lo más importante**

Extrañamente para Iason, quién anteriormente no le importaba quedarse todo el día trabajando, ahora se daba cuenta de la concepción del tiempo a su alrededor. Era como si en el pasado hubiese estado operando en función de automático.

Raoul se daba cuenta de sus cambios: Cuando tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa y reparaba cada cinco minutos en su reloj; en los momentos en que entraba en un trance del que salía cuando alguien le dirigían la palabra. No sabiendo el estado sentimental de su amigo, pensaba que todo aquello se debía al sobreesfuerzo.

- Deberías tomarte unos días de descanso.

- Estoy bien Raoul. No sé porque te preocupas tanto.

- Tú deberías preocuparte más por tu salud. Casi no comes.

- Como lo necesario.

- ¿Qué es para ti lo necesario?

- Lo suficiente para que dejes de regañarme – Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Iason no era lo que se puede llamar un amante de la comida. Comía solo porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba, por lo demás, era capaz de pasar varias horas en completo ayuno. Su paladar era en extremo sensible, la mayoría de las comidas le parecían simples y nada degustables. Sin embargo, el sándwich que hubo comido junto a Riki se lo hubo devorado entero, no por su sabor ciertamente; es más ni recordaba a qué sabía, estuvo todo el tiempo absorto en el muchacho sin reparar en lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Por otro lado, Riki siempre estaba pendiente de su nutrición. Amaba el mundo culinario y todo lo que pudiera degustar en él. Como vivía solo en un cuartito rentado, podía pasar horas enteras viendo programas de cocina, leyendo revistas del tema e inventando recetas nuevas. Cuando hacía mucha comida – porque en ocasiones se inspiraba tanto que se le iba la mano con las cantidades – solía compartir lo que hacía con sus vecinos, sus compañeros de clase y ¿Por qué no? con los gatos y perros que vinieran a pedirle un poco de lo que desprendía tan exquisito aroma.

Fue un mal momento cuando decidió poner en practica aquella receta extravagante que había visto por televisión, no se percató de la hora y cuando reparó en el reloj, se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a buscar a Iason.

- ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente fue a darse una ducha. Se alistó a toda carrera y salió de la casa olvidando por completo el horno encendido. Cuando lo recordó, estaba a medio camino de la empresa y tuvo que hacer una prohibida vuelta en U. Su celular sonaba insistentemente, el pelinegro sabía que era el rubio, pero no podía contestarle, manejaba a toda velocidad con la preocupación de posiblemente hallar su casa envuelta en llamas.

En efecto al llegar su casa parecía haber sido victima de una bomba, el humo le nublaba por completo la vista y los vecinos preguntándole qué había pasado. Apagó el horno y sacó el pastel de carne que lucía más bien como un enorme trozo de carbón.

- Que mal… – Se lamentó ante su obra quemada.

Abrió las ventanas para que el humo saliera y entrara la ventilación. Dio las explicaciones pertinentes a los demás inquilinos, quienes le comprendieron entre risas y agradecidos ya que el muchacho les dejó prometido un pastel de carne – no quemado – para resarcir el humero que los había espantado a todos.

Cuando regresó al auto reparó en su celular. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas.

- Ay no… - Recostó la frente en el volante.

Una molestia nació en su estómago, de seguro Iason estaba molesto, no sería raro que el muchacho pensara que esa podía ser la última vez que lo fuera a buscar. Sentía el despido inminente y eso lo lamentaba, tanto así, que se permitió un par de minutos antes de encender el vehículo, quería prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar la última vez que viera al Mink.

- Señor Iason. Su chofer ya llegó.

Raoul se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero él se negó. De nuevo le hacía esperar, sabe Dios porqué razón. Llevaba cuarenta minutos aguardándolo, minutos en los que había pensado la manera de reprenderlo, las palabras que usaría, la expresión que pondría…

Pero prefirió usar el arma más letal de todas: El silencio. Iason se subió al auto y permaneció apacible mientras el chico le hablaba en un tono exaltado.

- Disculpa en serio, no me percaté de la hora y por casi incendio el cuartito – Sonrió. No había reparado en lo despeinado de sus cabellos – "Mmm… creo que está usando la ley del hielo conmigo. Si que está enfadado"… esto ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- ¿Adónde más sino? – Respondió sarcástico.

- Claro… - Musitó un tanto entristecido. Cuando reparó en la receta de la televisión, había pensado muy alegre en llevarle un poco del pastel de carne para que lo probara. Lamentablemente, no solo había terminado quemando el pastel, sino que ahora el ojiazul debía de estar pensando en botarlo del trabajo.

En ocasiones le parecía que su vida era como ir en automóvil; tenía que dar muchas curvas, saltar innumerables baches y en ocasiones se terminaba pasando una señal. En resumen, cuando metía la pata, la metía hasta lo hondo.

Llegaron a los departamentos y al mirar a los asientos traseros, Riki se halló con que el rubio se hubo quedado dormido.

- Iason… - Llamó con cuidado.

Pero el mayor estaba profundamente dormido. El moreno sonrió y recostó su rostro en el espaldar del asiento.

- "Es tan hermoso… luce tan tranquilo" – Se embelesaba con su rostro durmiente – "Ojalá pudiera estar siempre así… pero últimamente cada vez que voy a recogerlo tiene el ceño fruncido" – Se entristeció un poco.

Poco a poco el Mink fue abriendo los ojos. Rápidamente Riki se sentó en el asiento, para evitar que se diera cuenta de que había estado observándolo mientras dormía.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Em… si, señor.

- ¿Hace mucho?

- No, acabo de estacionarme – Mintió. Ya llevaban ahí alrededor de diez minutos.

- Bien…

Iba a levantarse, pero la visión se le ennegreció y volvió a recostarse.

- ¿Estás… bien?

- Si… sólo estoy cansado. Eso es todo – Se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

- No será necesario…

- ¿Seguro?

El Mink se levantó y salió del auto, sin siquiera mediar palabras. Riki permaneció cabizbajo al darse cuenta del grado de molestia de su jefe. Miró en dirección al rubio y se percató de que el hombre caminaba como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Se apresuró y salió del auto, tras de él.

- Cuidado – Lo sostuvo antes de que se cayera - ¿Estás borracho?

- No seas impertinente – Espetó. Se recargó del chico – De acuerdo, ayúdame a subir.

La diferencia de tamaños era evidente. Si Riki subía la mirada, se hallaba el bien formado mentón y la perfilada nariz del ojiazul, así como sus labios bien definidos… el pelinegro estaba sonrojado ante tal visión. El exquisito aroma del rubio lo estaba afectando, deseando por un momento que lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo dejara impregnado de él.

En el elevador Iason se recostó de una de las paredes. Le dijo al chico cual era el piso y cerró un momento los ojos. Riki volvió a ser presa de aquel silencio, distrayéndose con sus propias manos, mirando todo lo que componía el elevador y de tanto en tanto echándole un ojo al hombre al lado suyo.

La puerta se abrió y el Mink tuvo que volver a disponer de la ayuda de Riki para salir. Ya era bastante tarde por lo que eran los únicos en el pasillo. Iason le indicó en qué puerta debían detenerse. El pelinegro pensó que hasta ahí había llegado su trabajo.

- Abre por favor – Pidió el rubio tras sobarse las sienes.

- ¿Y las llaves?

- Busca en mi saco.

El muchacho empezó a meter las manos en los bolsillos, un tanto apenado; pero no las encontraba.

- No están… - Algo se le ocurrió – Un momento… y disculpa el atrevimiento – Metió las manos en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón del hombre y efecto, ahí estaban – Siempre me pasa – Con su sonrisa trataba de distraer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Riki abrió la puerta y ayudó al rubio a pasar.

- Cierra la puerta.

- "Supongo que no todo termina aquí… tranquilo Riki, calma… relájate" – Mientras cerraba la puerta, no podía evitar percatarse de que su corazón latía sin control. Estar en la casa de aquel apuesto hombre era… sofocante.

- Sé que no es tu trabajo pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar hasta mi cama?

- No hay problema…

A pesar de que sabía que el hombre tenía que sentirse muy mal para pedirle semejante cosa, Riki no podía evitar pensar en un plano muy distinto a aquel. Su libido era insistente y le llevaba a sugestionarse con maquinaciones sexuales.

Riki le ayudó a quitarle el saco y la camisa; Iason cayó como plomo sobre el mullido colchón, boca arriba. El moreno asumía que el trabajo había sido muy extenuante para él, se lo decían sus cejas curvadas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… una expresión de cansancio extremo.

- …Ya me voy – Antes de irse pensó en acomodar los cabellos del hombre que le cubrían parte del rostro, fue cuando evidenció que a pesar de que estaba sudando, el hombre no dejaba de temblar – ¡Santo cielo! Tienes fiebre.

- ... ¿Que dices? Si tengo frío…

- La tienes por dentro – Tomó las sabanas y lo cubrió – Ya vengo.

Fue hasta la cocina y por más que buscó en la nevera y en las alacenas, no pudo encontrar nada que prepararle ¿Cómo se supone que vivía ese hombre? Fue hasta el baño y encontró todo tipo de artículo de higiene, pero ninguna clase de medicinas. Regresó hasta donde estaba el rubio.

- ¿Ya cenaste?

- …Comí algo…

- ¿Cuándo?

- …No sé... Puede que me pasara de la comida…

- Eso no está bien – Le regañó – Si te sientes sin fuerza lo menos que puedes hacer es privarte de alimento.

- …Pero si comí… cuando estaba con Raoul.

- ¿De verdad? – No le creía.

Se acercó y tomó el saco del Mink. Allí encontró el celular y sin pedirle permiso se dispuso a revisarlo. Buscó entre los contactos y halló el que tenía por nombre 'Raoul'.

- _¿Iason? ¿Y eso qué me llamas? ¿Pasó algo?_

- No soy Iason. Es Riki, su chofer.

- _¿Qué…? ¿Qué tú haces contestando el celular de…?_

- Escucha: Iason está aquí enfermo y me porfía que hoy comió contigo ¿Eso es verdad?

- _Pues… si, fuimos a comer. Pero Iason casi no tocó su comida. Siempre es así. Cree que es una máquina que se alimenta de números…_

- Comprendo… Gracias – Trancó la llamada. Se dirigió hacía Iason usando un tono de voz recriminatorio – No comes y no tienes ni una sola pastilla. No puedo creer que descuides de ésta forma tu salud. Es lo más importante que puede tener uno.

Iason lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- En seguida vuelvo – Salió del habitación y del departamento.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5 Llevado por el deseo

**Capitulo 5. Llevado por el deseo y el alcohol**

El moreno estaba preocupado y enojado consigo mismo.

- "Es mi culpa… se sentía mal, quería irse a casa a descansar, pero yo… lo hice esperar. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo no se le hubiera subido tanto la fiebre"

Estaba convencido de que Iason había pasado un mal rato por su culpa. Tenía que resarcirse de algún modo.

Riki fue hasta la farmacia y compró todo lo que sirviera para atacar la fiebre, gripe y malestar general. Luego fue en busca de alguna tienda donde pudiera comprar verduras. Nada mejor para esos males que una sopa casera.

Cuando volvió al departamento, se asomó para ver a Iason. El hombre insistía en que se estaba muriendo de frío, por lo que le pidió al joven que le pasara otra manta.

La sopa estuvo lista y luego de obligar al rubio a que se tomara las pastillas, le pasó un plato con lo que acababa de preparar.

- No debiste…

- Tranquilo. No es molestia.

- No, digo que no era necesario que cocinaras… Pudiste haber comprado una sopa instantánea.

- Esas cosas ni tienen sabor. Al menos no uno muy bueno. Ahora come o me veré obligado a darte de comer yo mismo.

- "…Eso sería digno de mirar" – No pudo evitar imaginarse la escena de Riki llevando la cuchara hasta su boca.

- ¿Cómo haces cuando tienes hambre si no cocinas? – Indignado.

- Para eso hay servicios a domicilio.

- Tsk. No es lo mismo que hacerse las cosas uno mismo ¿Sabes? No me digas que se te quema hasta el agua.

- Algo así…

El rubio decidió no alargar más el asunto, si no comía Riki seguiría ahí, insistiendo. Probó de la sopa y el sabor le agradó. Pronto el calor llegó a su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que quitarse las mantas de encima. El moreno sonrió, satisfecho cuando Iason se comió el plato entero.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva más?

- No. Así está bien. Creo que mejor me doy un baño.

- Si, sería bueno… Bien. Supongo que ya puedo irme – Se levantó – La pastilla te toca dentro de unas ocho horas. Dejé sopa en la cacerola, también traje algo de pan y mermelada. Por si se te antoja para el desayuno… - Se devolvió unos segundos después – A todas estas ¿Por qué no contratas a una muchacha de servicio?

- No me gusta que se metan en mi territorio, ni mucho menos en mis asuntos – Sonrió levemente – He vivido así siempre y nunca me ha molestado. Pero en casos como el de hoy, puedo hacer excepciones.

- Ya veo… - Pensó – Pero si que eres descuidado, no tienes nada en esa cocina. Si es porque estás muy ocupado, no me molestaría hacerte las compras.

- ...

- Aunque tendrías que hacerme una lista de las cosas que te gusten comer…

- No pienso pagar horas extras – Acotó para verla reacción del muchacho.

- Nunca mencioné que exigiría dinero por ayudar.

Riki se despidió y el Mink permaneció un rato absorto en las acciones del joven. Había adorado por completo el modo en que se hubo comportado con él, sobretodo el momento en que lo regañó por no cuidar de su salud.

- Si que es un muchacho muy interesante.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Riki fue por él, lo recibió en el auto con un envase y un termo pequeño.

- Toma. Me levanté muy temprano e hice de más. No te preguntaré si desayunaste porque seguramente me mentirías. Así que sólo cómelo ¿De acuerdo? – Le guiñó un ojo.

- Vaya. Huele muy bien – Y no solo olía bien, el sabor de aquel pan relleno era sumamente delicioso – Hasta el café te queda delicioso. Cuando decido hacerlo en casa sabe horrible. Por eso solo lo tomo en la oficina o cuando voy a reuniones.

- Je je si quieres luego te enseño como se obtiene un café perfecto – Mencionó orgulloso – No te preocupes, no te cobraré por enseñarte mis secretos de cocina.

Iason sonrió. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le gustaba, las atenciones de Riki para consigo, el hecho de que ahora le tuteara…

- ¿Qué es lo que estudias Riki? – Nunca se lo había preguntado.

- Para ser chef profesional.

- Con razón. Serás muy bueno. Estoy seguro.

- Gracias – Se sonrojó al instante - Eso espero.

Tras acabar el día y volver a casa, Iason se encontró con que Riki le había traído algunas de las cosas que preparó en la clase de cocina de aquel día.

- Así que me traes las sobras… - Mencionó en un tono para nada abusivo.

- ¡Pero que grosero! – Exclamó divertido, comprendiendo la broma - Te lo dejo para que cenes. Más te vale que mañana cuando venga a buscarte, esos envases estén vacíos.

- Podría fácilmente echarlos a la basura – continuó jugando con sus comentarios.

- Oh… sé que no harías eso – Sonrió.

¿Y como hacer semejante cosa? Con sólo mirar la comida se hacía la boca agua y el aroma… era tan divino. Cabe mencionar que esa noche no únicamente el Mink cenó, si no que hasta se lamió los dedos. Nadie tenía que enterarse.

Al día siguiente Iason le entregó los envases completamente limpios y el moreno se alegró en cierto modo. Pero no fue eso lo único que le dio el rubio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi forma de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

Riki abrió la caja y se halló con un hermoso y lujoso reloj.

- Guau ...

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es… increíble – Se lo colocó – Se ve que es carísimo. No sé si debería aceptarlo.

- Tienes que aceptarlo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El que le regalara algo tan costoso, ciertamente lo hacía sentirse especial para Iason.

- "Calma Riki… ya te ha dicho que es por agradecimiento. Nada más…" – La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios contenía un deje de tristeza.

Los que ya conocían a Riki no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante su nuevo reloj. Sabían que el joven se ganaba la vida honradamente, un gasto de aquella magnitud para algo tan trivial, era algo extraño en él.

- Dime Riki ¿Quién te lo ha dado? ¿Tu novia?

- Que dices Guy. Yo no tengo novia.

- ¿Y eso? Me sorprende – Añadió el pelilargo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿No salías con Mimea?

- Eh… - La aludida se defendió – Eso es tiempo pasado. Ahora Riki y yo somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Rikichin? – Se enganchó a su hombro.

- Ja ja plantas Claro.

Guy sonrió satisfecho. Le gustaba Riki desde que habían iniciado en la academia culinaria. Enterarse de que se había vuelto novio de Mimea lo hizo enojarse hasta el punto de casi incendiar su propia cocina, ahora que sabía que estaba libre, se sentía dispuesto y decidido a volver al muchacho su amante. Fuera como fuera.

- Oye Riki. Me he enterado de que para las próximas evaluaciones habrá que estar en pareja ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- ¡Eh Guy! No es justo. Yo se lo iba a pedir – Bufó Mimea – Rikichin ¿Verdad que tú quieres estar mejor conmigo? – Ponía ojitos lastimeros.

- Guy lo pidió primero – Se rascó un poco la cabeza – Ya no deberías llamarme así Mimea – Refiriéndose al mote que la chica le había puesto cuando andaban juntos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Te gustaba que te llamara "Rikichin"

- Si, pero era cuando éramos novios. Que me llames así siendo amigos es… raro.

- "Y molesto" – pensaba Guy, quien evidentemente se llenaba de celos cuando la chica lo llamaba de aquel modo tan cariñoso.

- Oh vamos… lo dices como si nuestro noviazgo hubiese sido terrible y el corte fatal – Sabiendo que habían terminado por mutuo acuerdo, debido a la falta de química entre ellos – Yo no tendría problemas en que me llamaras "Mimi" de nuevo – Mencionó en un tono infantil.

- ¡Yo si tendría! – Riki se ruborizó en enseguida – Era vergonzoso antes y lo sería más ahora que somos amigos. Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿Sabes?

- Malo – Mimea hizo un puchero - Bueno, que más da. Quédate con él Guy. Yo me pongo con Jennifer.

- Jo… ya verás como nosotros les ganamos – Desafió Riki.

- ¿Es una apuesta? Porque perderán cariño

- No estés tan segura Mimea – Intervino el pelilargo - Riki y yo somos los mejores de la clase. Ganarnos les va a costar… y mucho.

Las primeras pruebas fueron todo un desafío, pero los jóvenes lograron salir airosos. Estaban alegres, habían recibido las calificaciones y eran buenas noticias. Los estudiantes decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar, dispusieron de una casa enorme para realizar el reventón. Como era fin de semana, Riki pudo disfrutar con sus compañeros a plenitud. Le encantaban las fiestas y la bebida. Cuando empezó a bailar, Guy no pudo evitar quedar prendado ante él.

- Si que te gusta Rikichin ¿No es así?

- Cállate Mimea ¿Tú que sabes? – Trató de hacerse el desentendido.

- Por favor Guy. No soy idiota. Las mujeres somos más perceptivas que ustedes los hombres. Podemos darnos cuenta de por quienes están echando la baba antes de que ustedes mismos se percaten…

- Deja de ser tan metida.

- Y tú tan cobarde. Ve a bailar con él – Le empujó.

- Está bien. Cielos… realmente eres una molestia "Mimi" – Mencionó con un tono burlesco.

- Deja de hablar y actúa… - Ya sola se dedicó a pensar – "Ese Riki… merece que alguien lo haga feliz, si Guy lo quiere tal vez…"

Guy se acercó hasta el muchacho y éste lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno que te animaras a bailar Guy. Me estaba aburriendo de bailar solito. Estaba a punto de invitar a cualquiera del lugar.

- Eso no lo iba a permitir…

Bailaron un rato y bebieron otro poco. Riki estaba bastante prendido por lo que cuando tuvo ganas de ir al baño, se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar solo. Le pidió a Guy que le ayudase y éste acepto.

- Oye Riki, ten cuidado – Lo agarró, había estado a punto de caerse al salir del baño.

- Ja ja todo me da vueltas Guy – Se reía a carcajadas.

- Si, ya veo… ¿Quieres que sigamos bailando? ¿Quieres otra bebida?

- No, no… creo que mejor dejo de beber - Continuaba recargándose sobre el pelilargo – Guy… me voy a casa… ¿Será que ya nos podemos ir?

- No creo. Mimea se está divirtiendo bastante.

- Ya… es bueno que la pase bien… - Cerró un momento los ojos - Oh hombre… si sigo así me caeré. Necesito recostarme un momento.

- Vamos a una habitación para que te acuestes…

Riki se recargó en el hombro de Guy, quien lo guió hasta un cuarto en penumbras. El pelilargo no se molestó en encender las luces. Ayudó a recostar a su amigo y luego de mirarlo unos instantes, meditativo, procedió a subirse sobre él.

- ¿Qué… pasa? – Mencionó con el rubor propio de la embriaguez.

- No te voy a dejar ir Riki. No ahora…

- Chico ...

No pudo continuar hablando, Guy se hizo presa de sus labios. Riki sintió como el calor lo traspasó desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. Mientras el muchacho le ceñía contra su cuerpo y le acariciaba, la imagen de Iason le vino a la cabeza, eso lo puso más y más caliente, llegando incluso a menearse y a abrir sus piernas, dando paso a las manos de Guy que ya buscaba de colarse por su pantalón.

- ¡Guy! ¡Riki! – Llamaba Mimea al tiempo que pasaba entre la gente acumulada en el pasillo – Rayos… ¿En dónde pudieron haberse metido esos dos? Dejarme sola… son unos desconsiderados…

Habían quedado de acuerdo en llegar juntos e irse igualmente juntos. Si resultaba que los hombres se habían ido sin avisarle siquiera, les armaría un sermón por ello.

Fue aventurera y empezó a buscar en los cuartos. Abrió una puerta y halló la habitación vacía, en otro cuarto halló a una chica y un chico en una situación comprometedora y en otra a varios chicos rendidos por el sueño – y es que en esa condición esperaba hallar al par de jóvenes – más en la siguiente puerta los encontró en pleno acto carnal.

- "¡Caramba!" – Cerró la puerta impresionada. Luego de pasar el asombro volvió a abrir, lo suficiente para poder ver. Volvió a enfocarse en la escena, se ruborizó ante la fogosidad de los hombres – "Wow Rikichin… nunca me lo imaginé" – Sus mejillas se pintaron – "Hay que ver que si se tenían ganas esos dos…"

- Mimea ¿Qué estás mirando?

- ¡¿Eh?! – Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta – No es nada Jena… Emm… ya sé ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unas bebidas? – Estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece como si hubieras visto algo increíble.

- No seas metiche y vamos a beber – Tomó al chico del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la barra.

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo 6 Inesperada noche de pasión

**Capitulo ****6. ****Inesperada ****noche ****de ****pasión**

Los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza la sentía como hecha de concreto. Riki se restregó la cara con las manos.

Se giró al darse cuenta de que su cintura se hallaba apresada y se encontró con Guy durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Ambos desnudos.

- "¿Qué fue…?"

Tras un leve dolor de cabeza, recordó la noche de sexo salvaje que habían tenido. Suspiró, ciertamente se sentía más aliviado ahora; llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales y Guy lo había hecho estremecer.

Sabía que le gustaba al pelicastaño, eso se le notaba a leguas y a Riki no le incomodaba, por esa razón siempre le dejaba exponer su coqueteos; tampoco era que Guy le gustara en extremo, pero ahora que lo había probado admitía que el sexo con él era bueno. Tal vez, siendo la pareja de aquel muchacho, por fin se le quitarían esos extraños deseos que nacieron desde que conoció a Iason. Esos deseos que cada día le dificultaban desempeñarse de manera correcta en su trabajo.

- Riki… - Guy se despertó y al ver al muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír. Se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

- Buenos días – Le acarició los largos cabellos.

- Buenísimos… - Guy no podía creérselo ¿Estaría todavía durmiendo? – Jamás podré olvidar ésta noche mi Riki – Tomó la mano del chico y empezó a besarla.

El pelinegro se dejó hacer, le parecía muy tierna la actitud del pelicastaño; era natural siendo que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su celular empezó a sonar.

- Disculpa – Soltó su mano y tomó el celular – "Es… Iason…" – Su corazón empezó a aumentar sus latidos – Muy buenos días señor Iason ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa, por lo que no había podido evitar caer en los formalismos.

- _Buenos_ _días_ _Riki._ _Disculpa_ _que_ _te_ _llame_ _en_ _tu_ _día_ _libre._

- No se preocupe… – Guy se había colocado en su espalda y en esa zona le depositaba dulces besos. Riki anheló que el rubio fuera quién estuviera tratándolo con tanta devoción.

- _Espero_ _no_ _haber_ _interrumpido_ _tu_ _sueño._

- No… ¿Cómo cree…? – Guy le acariciaba el bajo vientre y él se imaginaba que era la mano de Iason la que lo tocaba... – Siempre me levanto temprano. Es más, hace rato que estoy levantado – Mintió.

- _Que_ _bueno..._ _Te_ _llamaba_ _porque_ _necesito_ _que_ _me_ _lleves_ _a_ _una_ _reunión_ _importante._ _Fue_ _algo_ _imprevisto_ _¿Será_ _que_ _puedes_ _venir_ _a_ _buscarme_ _luego_ _del_ _mediodía?_

- ¿Hoy…? – Abría las piernas para recibir las caricias que le eran proporcionadas.

- _Si__… __a_ _menos_ _que_ _quieras_ _descansar_ _de_ _mi_ _agotadora_ _compañía._ _Podría_ _llegar_ _a_ _creer_ _que_ _esperas_ _tus_ _días_ _de_ _descansos_ _para_ _por_ _fin_ _librarte_ _de_ _mí__…_

- Jamás piense eso... Por supuesto que lo llevaré – La idea del ver al rubio lo llenó de dicha. Se le voló incluso el deseo sexual que Guy había tratado de despertar en él.

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte Riki ahora?

- Si, es por trabajo. Es extremadamente importante… y urgente. Por nada del mundo puedo decir que no – Recalcó para que no quedara ninguna duda.

- Comprendo – Tomó al muchacho de la nuca y le atrajo para besarle, Riki le contestó pero en cuanto pudo se alejó – Llámame en cuanto estés libre.

- De acuerdo… Esto ¿Podrías ver en dónde está Mimea? No creo que me dé tiempo de hablar con ella… seguramente debe de estar molesta - Se imaginaba la rabieta de la chica acompañada de un largo sermón.

- Tranquilo. Yo arreglaré las cosas con ella – Respondió junto a una sonrisa.

- Gracias, te encargo eso – Se vistió a la carrera, salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Ya solo, Guy dio un fuerte suspiro, lleno de satisfacción.

- Ay Riki… realmente me tienes enamorado. Ya dimos el gran paso, ahora si que eres mío.

Riki fue hasta su casa, tomó un buen baño, se perfumó, se bebió una taza de café bien cargado y se tragó las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que encontró. Tenía que reponerse de la resaca del día anterior antes de encontrarse con el rubio. Por nada del mundo quería presentarse ante el hombre con la apariencia de un fiestero que había cometido locuras la noche anterior. Estuvo buen rato decidiéndose que iba a ponerse, aunque sólo fuera a llevarlo hasta una reunión, se sentía con deseos de verse bien para el rubio; se burló un poco de sí mismo, se había acostado con Guy y con quién buscaba admiración era de Iason.

- Disculpa por la tardanza… tenía unas cosas que hacer en casa antes de salir – Se disculpó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. No se hubo percatado de la hora.

- Bueno, lo importante es que no me fallaste y viniste – Contestó junto a una tenue sonrisa – No creo que sea necesario confesarte que ya me he acostumbrado a tus tardanzas.

- Je je si… - No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario.

No supo porqué razón, se sentía extraño estando al lado del ojiazul. Más que nada cuando pensaba en qué clase de reacción tendría Iason si se enteraba de lo que había pasado entre Guy y él; era un pensamiento que creía sumamente tonto "¡Ni que Iason fuera homosexual!" Se recriminaba, "Es más, le debe importar un pimiento con quién lo hago o no". Se deprimió al pensarlo; estar enamorado solo era muy complicado, sobretodo deprimente. El Mink se dio cuenta de su molestia, pero prefirió no interrogarlo, lo atribuyó al hecho de que lo había contactado para trabajar en su día libre. Tal vez le había interrumpido algún plan… fuera como fuera, el Mink estaba decidido a volverse una parte primordial en la vida de Riki fuera del espacio laboral.

- Se me olvidó decirte que no vamos a la oficina.

- ¿Ah no?… ¿Dónde es la reunión entonces?

El moreno se percató de la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del ojiazul.

- Me agarraste. No hay reunión – Admitió – Eso me lo inventé.

- "Eso quiere decir… que dejé a Guy con una calentura ¿Por nada?" – Se molestó un poco, no estaba seguro de cuando volvería a tener un revolcón tan bueno como aquel, sentía que tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaran – No comprendo ¿Para qué te inventaste algo así? ¿Es esto una especie de broma? – Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Para nada… es sólo que estuve pensando seriamente en lo que me dijiste.

- Mmm… ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo que qué cosa? En que no me preocupo por lo que hay o no hay en mi despensa.

- Ah… eso… "Por un momento pensé que me había delatado sin darme cuenta" – Suspiró aliviado. Había veces en que decía cosas sin pensarlas antes.

- Entonces. Vamos de compras ¿Te parece?

- Oh, eso es estupendo – Se alegró de oírlo.

- Ah… ¿Te molestaría si también te pido que me cocines algo hoy?

- Oh para nada, quiero decir… por mí no hay problema – Sonrió algo ruborizado y con el corazón palpitándole más rápidamente.

- Te serviría para practicar.

- Claro. Esto… ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?

- No sé – Imitó su sonrisa – Hazme sentir especial.

- De acuerdo… "Oh Dios mío… ¡Definitivamente prefiero esto que quedarme en la cama con Guy!" – Tuvo que hacer acopio de lo emocionado que estaba - "Lo siento mucho Guy, no es que desprecie tu desempeño en la cama… sólo que esto es más deseable"

Tras las compras, Riki tuvo bastante trabajo en la cocina de Iason. Le preparó un platillo extremadamente delicioso con el que el rubio estuvo más que complacido. Lo felicitó y el moreno se sintió mucho más entusiasmado que si lo hubiese felicitado un chef de renombre.

La noche prometía calma hasta que una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer fuera.

- Es idéntica – Exclamó Iason mientras le pasaba al joven una copa de vino tinto.

- ¿?

- A la lluvia que cayó el día que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si… - A Riki le alegraba que el hombre lo recordara. Probó el vino al tiempo que miraba al rubio; no pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente Iason le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Qué ocurre Riki? Te has puesto muy callado.

- Es que… - Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente – Es raro. Ha sido muy loco esto de nosotros…

- ¿Tú crees? – Le entregó una sonrisa coqueta mientras jugueteaba con la copa.

- Si…

- ¿En qué te parece más raro?

- Pues… - Pensó un poco, tratando de librarse de la pregunta - …En que siendo un chofer y tú mi jefe, esté aquí en tu departamento, cocinándote y bebiéndome unas copas contigo… más que nada eso…

Ante el repentino silencio, Riki subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Iason no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Eres un muchacho agradable y yo disfruto de la buena compañía – Agregó Iason, utilizando un tono de voz dúctil.

El pelinegro agradeció las palabras del mayor e hizo todo lo posible por evitar que se percatara de que con ellas lo había encantado.

Luego de unos minutos de charla, Riki reparó en la hora.

- Cielos, es tarde. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. De seguro quieres descansar.

No era que quería dejarle y acabar con la magia de aquel encuentro, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, aquel hombre le gustaba demasiado y no quería arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo por precipitarse; lo mejor era dar por terminada la velada y esperar con ansias el próximo momento de verse.

- No tengo problema en acostarme un poco tarde… ¿Y tú? – Comentó el ojiazul - ¿Tienes algo más que hacer ésta noche?

- Nada que ver – Se rascó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿En serio? No te creo, te imagino en una velada romántica con alguien especial… Dime ¿No tienes novia Riki?

- No, no tengo. Pero si hay alguien especial… - Sentía que su corazón estallaría dentro de su pecho, tenía aquella persona frente a sus ojos… quería decírselo - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- También hay alguien especial – Le detalló - Una persona que me tiene realmente loco.

Riki guardó silencio ¿Qué esperanzas tenía de que aquello fuera una indirecta? ¿No era eso ilusionarse demasiado? Prefirió no lastimarse haciendo conjeturas y se levantó del sillón.

- Bueno… ahora si, me voy.

- Está lloviendo mucho.

- No exageres. Es una llovizna. No me pasará nada si me mojo un poco.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Iason le tomó con suavidad del brazo y murmuró:

- Quédate un poco más…

- …

Riki asintió, el modo en que se lo hubo pedido hizo que sus vellos se erizaran y empezara a sentir cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez el hombre se sentía solo. No había nada de malo si se quedaba un rato más a conversar.

El moreno regresó a su lugar en el sillón dispuesto a reiniciar la charla, pero el Mink no inició una conversación. El silencio vino acompañado luego de algo que Riki no se esperó: Iason se acercó y se subió sobre él en el sillón. El chico no pudo evitar echarse para atrás, sorprendido; los cabellos del hombre se vinieron al frente de su rostro y una mano se estacionó en la mejilla del menor.

- Riki…

Antes de que pudiera asimilar sus acciones, Iason le besó. Sus labios se compactaban de manera perfecta y Riki sentía que entraba en una especie de letargo maravilloso. Con sus manos atraía al rubio que lo besaba tan exquisitamente.

Iason llevó una de sus manos hasta su pantalón y le abrió la bragueta. El corazón de Riki se aceleró aún más al igual que su respiración. El ojiazul liberó el pene semi despierto y empezó a masturbarlo con su mano. Riki gemía con deseo, no tardó en mencionar el nombre del rubio; pidiendo más y más…

- Ia…. son… ah… Iason… mmm…

El Mink estaba embelesado con las reacciones del muchacho. Quería tratarlo con cariño y al mismo tiempo con un impetuoso furor…

- ¡Ahhh!

No pudo evitar eyacular en la mano del ojiazul. Iason sintió la tibieza de su querido, la miró con orgullo y empezó a lamerla. Saboreándolo.

Riki respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de ese hermoso tono rojizo y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Con los ojos entrecerrados miraba con dulzura al hombre que le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Iason… - Emitió en un hilillo de voz viéndole la zona de la entrepierna - … ¿Qué hay de ti? No me molestaría satisfacerte… - Pensaba en el miembro del rubio y su deseo se acrecentaba.

- Me parece esplendido mi Riki… - Se acercó hasta el oído del chico y empezó a susurrarle –…Vamos al cuarto.

La frase le encendió los sentidos.

Decidió dejarse llevar por el deseo y de aquel modo, Riki se encontró desnudo en la cama en donde hubo depositado al hombre enfermo que con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie.

Iason luego de deshacerse de sus molestas ropas, fue en busca de los ansiados labios aceptando el pelinegro con gusto; el aroma del rubio lo embriagaba y sus manos eran incapaces de mantenerse quietas. El pene del Mink ya se encontraba erecto y buscaba de meterse entre las piernas del muchacho. Riki gemía deliciosamente, provocando cada vez más al fornido ojiazul que se estaba muriendo por poseerlo. Cuando Iason logró entrar, pudo degustar a mayor amplitud de las amplias paredes carnosas, su calidez lo recibía como un dulce abrazo a su virilidad y lo incitó a iniciar cuanto antes las embestidas; el ritmo era fuerte e imponente, llevando a los hombres a disfrutar de un placer bien dotado y suculento. El moreno movía sus caderas al compás impuesto por el rubio, buscando más y más de aquella sensación maravillosa. El sudor les recorría la piel, el rubor los matizaba y los gemidos se expandían como cánticos de amor y entrega.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar convertido en una potente descarga. La energía recorrió sus cuerpos de un sólo tirón, como un fogonazo que buscó de arrasar con ellos.

Mientras reposaban, Riki no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, por fin, después de tanto desearlo, había tenido la dicha de estar en los brazos del rubio. Se sentía por completo bendecido por el amor.

- Riki… – Iason le acariciaba los cabellos, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo encantador – Fue maravilloso.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Su corazón saltaba de gozo - ¿Te gustó?

- Si, bastante. Fue en extremo delicioso.

Riki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar la estúpida sonrisa que quería salir tras la confesión del ojiazul, se alegraba de no ser el único que se sentía caminando entre las nubes.

Estuvieron un rato así, perdidos entre las sensaciones del recién acontecido acto. Iason se durmió y Riki lo admiró un rato más. Después se vistió y salió del apartamento.

Mientras manejaba no podía evitar sentirse entre feliz y angustiado.

- "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?... ¿Y si sólo fue un desliz?"

Era natural que lo pensara, normalmente las personas que pensaban llevárselo a la cama le decían que lo querían, que era lo mejor de sus vidas, lo llenaban de millares de palabras amorosas y luego del acto, lo mandaban a freír espárragos. Por eso había salido despavorido del departamento del Mink, por el temor de haber sido un capricho y no tener el valor de enfrentarlo.

- "No importa… no me importa si no vuelve a tocarme, pero… por favor…. que no me pida que me aleje de él."

Continuará…


End file.
